1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper prevention and detection apparatus for electronic devices, and more specifically, to a tamper detection apparatus for preventing and detecting tampering of an electronic device through a communication port.
2. Description of Related Art
In many modern electronic systems such as personal computers, various communication ports are provided in communication with the electronic system for communicating with various external accessories. For example, a printer may be connected to the electronic system via a cable to communicate with a communication port. As another example, a display monitor may be connected to the electronic system via a cable to also communicate with a communication port. These ports may be input/output (“I/O”) ports, or may be one-way communication ports.
The communication ports and cables may be coupled together in a variety of ways, but typically the communication port is recessed within the casing of the electronic device so that the communication port does not protrude from beyond the casing and risk damage to the communication port. Accordingly, the cable will typically be inserted into and received within the recessed communication port. Various methods and products have been developed in order to secure the cable into the communication port. For example, the communication port may have a spring loaded gripper configured for engaging a corresponding recess formed on the cable such as may be found on Universal Series Bus (“USB”) ports. In another instance, the cable could have a gripper with a detent formed thereon that engages a corresponding recess formed in the communication port such as may be used on telephony or Ethernet cables. In another instance, the cable may have a cylindrical shaped portion that interferencely engages a correspondingly shaped portion such as may be used for audio devices, including head phones and speaker cables.
In another instance, the communication port of the electronic device may be a pin type connector for coupling and communicating with communication cables such as a parallel port for use with printers or a Video Graphics Array (“VGA”) for use with display monitors. For these types of communication ports, the cable must be secured to the communication port to prevent entry and removal of the cable into the port and to protect the communication pins in the connector. Due to the cantilevered design of the communication pins, the pins are easily damaged by bending or breaking. For this reason, additional coupling mechanisms must be employed for pin type connectors.
One method of securing a pin type communication cable to a communication port of an electronic device is by the use of a threaded standoff that serves the purpose of receiving a fastener coupled with the communication cable to thereby secure the communication cable to the communication port. The standoff is typically secured to a casing of the electronic device by engaging a threaded portion formed in an aperture of the casing. The fastener of the communication cable is typically a threaded shaft that is configured for threading within an internally threaded portion of the standoff. Unfortunately, this arrangement requires that the standoff be exposed on an exterior of the casing. This allows for easy removal of the standoff and subsequent tampering of the electronic system through an aperture of the casing. In some instances, this tampering could cause extensive damage to the electronic device and may also void any warranty on the device, however, such tampering is difficult to detect because the tampering party can simply replace the standoff and leave no evidence of tampering behind.
Tampering is particularly problematic for countries using fiscal monitoring systems to monitor the financial transactions that may occur at any given business. These fiscal monitoring systems may include a computer having a circuit board with a central processor that records relevant financial data and a printer that prints out the relevant financial data. This computer is attached to a register, credit card reader, or other machine via a communication cable. In some instances, these systems have been tampered with by removing the standoff in order to gain access into the computer or printer by any number of ways, including using an elongate metal wire to contact and short out the device's circuit board. Upon shorting out of the circuit board, the system is no longer able to monitor financial transactions occurring at that business. This could result in a loss of revenue and financial information, as well as leaving a business owner subject to certain liabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for some manner in which to prevent and detect tampering of electronic devices through communication ports of this type.